Holesaws have been used in the construction industry for drilling holes that have a diameter of larger than 9/16 inch. Most commonly, holesaws are utilized for providing holes in electric panels and wood or metal studs. The holes must be drilled accurately and quickly. This enables the workpiece to be smooth around the area of the drilled hole.
Various types of holesaws exist in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,678 illustrates a holesaw. This holesaw includes raker teeth with a plurality of respective groups of saw teeth with each group having a tooth displaced further from the side than the other. While this saw appears to work satisfactorily for its intended purpose, designers strive to improve the art.